


Butterfingers

by Cuptat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender Keith, Drunk Lance, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, klance, mild sexual references, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: “Hey”The bottle slipped through Keith’s fingers hitting the bar with a loud clink.Lance leaned over smiling that smile at him again, “Can I get a Cosmo?”“Sure.” Keith reached for a martini glass knocking another one over. Thankfully nothing broke. Tossing the glass in the dirty bin he grabbed another.Lance watched with a raised brow as Keith fumbled with the bottles trying to pour everything into a shaker. He wasn’t even trying to flip them or do any fancy moves and still he almost dropped the shaker.Finally he gets the drink made. Almost took a chunk out of his finger trying to shave the orange rind for the garnish but it was done. He took Lance’s payment and just when he thought he was in the clear he out of habit picked up a long-handled spoon twirling it between his fingers.Lance gave one last smile, “Thanks.”Keith smacked himself in the face with the spoon. Fuck…He rubbed the stink from his cheek as he ducked into the back to hide from his embarrassment.





	1. Flippin' Bottles... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for bartender Keith

It was Ladies Night at the Black Paladins and Keith was dreading it. He hated Ladies Night. Yes, the bar was packed and the tips were piling up, but…

“Shiro they are trying to touch my hair! Like why? It’s just hair!” Keith complained as he changed out a keg that ran out.

“They like your hair, it’s all dark and scruffy.” Shiro laughed. “And don’t act like you don’t know. I know you blow-dry it to make it extra fluffy.”

“I told you I don’t it just does that!” Keith yelled tapping the new keg in.

“Riiiight, sure, I believe you.” Shiro teased, “Oh, hey look we’re on the Keg Cam.”

Shiro stood waving to the camera on the corner of the room and the small screen that displayed their images back to them split screened with an image of the bar. The giant red light lit up above the camera was the only indication that the Keg Cam, as Pidge had named it, was currently displayed on the screens above the bar. Keith made an extra effort to smile and flex a bit more than necessary to move the empty keg he just took out to the refill area.

“I can’t believe you let Pidge install that.” Keith made sure his smile didn’t fade as the entire bar could see him but thankfully, they couldn’t hear him.

“It brings in more tips Keith.” Shiro did an extra wide smile as he spoke.

Since the Keg Cam was installed, they have had full blown arguments with delightful smiles on their faces.

Pidge says it’s unnerving to watch. 

“There they are!” Pidge called out over the noisy bar as Shiro and Keith returned behind the bar. “Took you long enough.” They said as Keith passed to the other side.

“You looked like you were having fun, didn’t want to interrupt.” Keith nudged them to the side as he started to prep for the group of women already forming in front of him.

“As much as I would love these ladies all to myself, they are not here for me, NOW GET TO WORK SLACKER!” Pidge snapped the towel against Keith’s thigh causing him to flinch and rub the sting away. 

Keith made a show of going after them but only made it a few steps before heading back to his station.

It was time for the work, time for Keith to show-off his moves by flipping bottles and flexing needlessly. His uniform, or the black tank top and black jeans Shiro called a uniform, showed off all of his well-toned body.

Keith normally didn’t like that much attention but he knew how to work a crowd for tips. He just tended to stick with juggling bottles and flipping spoons as he felt the flashy hand movements kept the attention off his face.

Another round of shots served and another tip added jar.

The small slip of paper that was slid his was with a sly lipstick smile was accepted graciously and stashed with the others in his left pocket. They were all the same. A name and a number scribbled across whatever paper they could find.

Keith didn’t care but made sure to take it. There was no need to crush them by saying they had no chance. Most of them won’t even remember him in the morning.

____

It was halfway through the night and the bar was packed. Group after group of women and men came to the bar for a show and Shiro and Keith provide one. Bottles were thrown over head, flipped through the air back and forth between the two of them.

Flaming cocktails and Rainbow shots passed over the bar to waiting hands. Keith and Shiro juggled bottles around Pidge as they balanced a bottle on their head. It was the high point of the night.

After the balancing act was done Keith returned to his station where he was greeted by another group of women. Smiling big he got to work.  

This group was a lively bunch. He had made an extra effort to flip the bottles in front of him giving him a reason to stand back from the bar and out of their reach. Already they had felt up his arms as he passed them drinks. He ducked away again as another reached for his hair.

He was going to have to ask if he could print “HANDS OFF” across his tank top. Thankfully he was passing off the last drink for the group.

“WAIT! You still need a drink.” This girl was halfway to taking the drink off the bar before she was turning and pulling another friend in front of her.

Keith turned away hiding his groan as he busied himself with putting bottles away, a much needed few second break before turning back.

“What can I…”

Oh fuck…

Keith was blinded… this smile… shining at him… was blinding…

Blue eyes pinned him in place… Oh fuck. Who the hell had the right to raid his wet dreams and place this gift in front of him now…

Broad shoulders, tan skin, and lean muscles, this guy was hitting everything on Keith’s _sexy_ -checklist.

“Hey” Blue eyes’ smile widened.

What the fuck he just went from a 10 to a 20 with one word…

Blue eyes leaned on the bar, sleeves rolled up with forearms on display. He was so close he didn’t have to yell over the music.

“Can I get a Whiskey Sour?”

He winked, fucking blue eyes winked…

“Uh Oh,” Pidge’s voice drifted over from somewhere, “Looks like Keith is G&G!”

Pidge was right, he was…

All this guy did was smile and Keith was Gay & Gone for him.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse Shiro strolled up.

“Oh hey Lance when did you get here?” Shiro reached across the bar pulling _Lance_ in to a one-armed hug.

“Hey man, just got here, Ronnie and Acxa dragged me out with their work friends.” Lance laughed, “Not like I’d resist.”

Even his laugh was hot…

“I see you’ve met my little brother Keith,” Shiro shot him a knowing look, “Keith this is my buddy Lance from that management class I took.”

Keith could do without the eyebrow wiggle Shiro was giving him.

He managed to force out a “Hey” before grabbing a glass and mixing Lance’s drink. There was no flare to his movements just a pour and stir. It was taking way too much concentration to mix the drink and not look at the beauty before him.

Shiro side eyed him as he continued to talk to Lance.

Keith slid Lance’s drink across the bar, “On the house.”

“Thanks.” Lance’s smile blinded him again.

Quickly he nodded and turned away. The longer he was in Lance’s presence the more time Keith could make a fool of himself. The knowing smirk Shiro was sending him was not helping either.

____

“Hey”

The bottle slipped through Keith’s fingers hitting the bar with a loud clink.

Lance leaned over smiling that smile at him again, “Can I get a Cosmo?”

“Sure.” Keith reached for a martini glass knocking another one over. Thankfully nothing broke. Tossing the glass in the dirty bin he grabbed another.

Lance watched with a raised brow as Keith fumbled with the bottles trying to pour everything into a shaker. He wasn’t even trying to flip them or do any fancy moves and still he almost dropped the shaker.

Finally he gets the drink made. Almost took a chunk out of his finger trying to shave the orange rind for the garnish but it was done. He took Lance’s payment and just when he thought he was in the clear he out of habit picked up a long-handled spoon twirling it between his fingers.

Lance gave one last smile, “Thanks.”

Keith smacked himself in the face with the spoon. _Fuck…_

He rubbed the stink from his cheek as he ducked into the back to hide from his embarrassment.

 

The rest of the night went as such. For everyone else Keith could preform just as any night, flipping bottles, twirling spoons, and showing himself off really.

For Lance though he was a fucking mess.

Lance orders a Jack and Coke, Keith trips over his own feet spilling it.

Lance orders a Gin and tonic, Keith spills ice all over the bar and himself.

Lance orders Mojito, Keith knocks over the glasses again causing a domino effect, knocking over all the glasses behind the bar. Pidge was not amused. Shiro just burst out into laughter.

Lance orders a Long Island Iced Tea, Keith, after a spectacular display of flailing hands, drops the shaker…

He tries again concentrating more on what he is doing and less on Lance and gets the drink made. Keith tries to send an apologetic smile over to Lance as he hands the drink off. It’s not returned.

He gets through a few other drinks before he’s hiding in the back again.

____

Lance glared down at the drink in his hand.

He was having a good time and he was happy to finally get a chance to check out Shiro’s bar. But… what was the deal with his brother.

This was the 5th drink Lance asked Keith to make and he did but there was no show, no flare. He had watched him toss bottles around for other customers, eyeing those wonderful arms, but for Lance nothing. He mostly fumbled about and even dropped the shaker.

“Here.” Lance handed the Long Island Iced Tea off to his sister.

“Oh did hee do the ting?” Veronica was slurring her words already.

Out of all the drinks Lance had Keith make he only drank the first one. The rest were passed off to Veronica and Acxa.

“No.” Lance was trying not to pout but he was disappointed.

He thought he had a chance with the hottie bartender when he got his first drink. The way Keith had looked at him, like he was stunned or something. Then he gave him the drink ‘On the house’, Lance was sure Keith was into him.

Now he wasn’t so sure. Keith wasn’t giving him any sign that he was interested. He hardly got a smile out of him.

“Maybe you make him nervous.” Acxa offered as she slid the drink away from Veronica, “Ronnie you’ve had enough.”

“Oh come oooon thiiss will be the lassst.” Veronica reached for the drink and Acxa let her take it.

“I’m gonna go say bye to Shiro while you finish that.” Lance turned back to the bar.

He was going to find Shiro but his eyes searched for a certain mop of black hair. He was surprised not to see it behind the bar as he was just here a moment ago.

“Hey Lance.” Shiro was wiping down the bar in front of him. “You heading out soon, you look done with tonight.”

“Yeah, keeping track of my drunk sister has been a chore, even with Acxa’s help.” Lance leaned on the bar. “So I was gonna ask did I like offend your brother, Keith.”

Shiro raised a questioning brow. “Considering you don’t have a black eye or split lip I’m gonna say no. Why?”

“He just didn’t seem to like me much.”

Shiro studied Lance for a moment. “Keith… he kinda has a hard time with people. So if he seems weird to you it’s because he is and doesn’t know how to be a real person or how to act normal.”

Lance burst into laughter, “Way to talk your brother up. He just seemed to have a hard time with my drinks…”

“OH ohoohohoh, that! That is something completely different.” Shiro’s grin was way too mischievous for his own good. “Don’t worry about that, he must’ve have found something distracting.”

“Uh...”

“Really Lance it’s fine, you should come by more often.”

“Sure, I’ll try.”

Acxa’s words came back to him as he dropped them off. Maybe Acxa was right and he just made Keith nervous. Maybe he should try again.

____

Keith was having a freak out in the back.

He was in Shiro’s office, hands gripping his hair as he tried to resist the urge to rip it out in frustration.

Why?

Why was he like this?

He could show off for hours, days even. Hell it was his job.

But put that caramel skin, blue eyed beauty in front of him and good bye all motor skills and hand coordination.

Lance wasn’t just checking things off Keith’s _sexy-_ checklist he was adding new things to it. Keith never considered himself a leg man until he watched Lance walk away. Good god those where some nice legs. Legs that he could wrap around his…

Keith shook his head. Took deep breaths while counting to ten forwards and backwards. God, he had to get this guy out of his head.

 

By time Keith made it back to the bar it was starting to wind down. The crowd was starting to thin and even though Keith hates to admit he was looking he couldn’t see Lance anywhere.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly. No more dropped shakers or fumbling with bottles.

“So did you get his number?” Pidge asked as they bused another tub of dirty glasses to the back.

“No,” Keith huffed, “I couldn’t even pour a drink for him.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” Pidge laughed, “For the record I could tell you were really trying, but don’t worry I think Shiro put in a good word for you.”

“Oh God no… now he’s never coming back.”

“Don’t worry, Shiro will bring him around again. I mean, to at least torture you some more.”

“Damn right!” Shiro yelled from the back.

“See.” Pidge’s smile was not comforting. “You’ll get another _chance with Lance_.”

“You know,” Keith sighed, “I wonder why I put up with you two.”

“It’s cause you love us.” Pidge snapped a towel at his thigh again.

“That’s it I’m going home.” Keith headed to the door.

“Get your beauty rest you’ll need it if you want to nail prince charming.” Pidge teased.

Keith paused by the back door to flip them off.

Then, reaching into his pocket he pulled out all the scraps of paper he had collected through the night. All covered in names and numbers, just like every other night he tossed the wad into the trash.

 

____

Lance was back a couple nights later and this time he was alone. Keith noticed him the second he walked through the door. Things had just started to pick up. Soon the place would be packed with everyone wanting to enjoy their night.

Keith tracked Lance as he moved across the room, as he took a seat near Keith’s station at the bar.

“You’re back.” Keith said as Lance settled on the bar stool.

“Yep, you couldn’t keep me away.” Lance smiled brightly.

Keith couldn’t look at him, instead rearranged the bottles in front of him. He could keep his cool as long as he didn’t look at him.

He could do this.

Just don’t look directly into the sun…

“What can I get ya?” Keith asked as he still had a job to do.

“Just a beer for now, a Hef please.” Lance was still smiling bright. Blinding…

“Bottle or on tap?”

“I’d love to tap that.”

The glass that Keith reached for slipped through his fingers and clattered on the bar. Scrambling he grabbed it with both hands before it could hit the ground. Quickly he stood, stock straight, and turned to the taps to hide the growing heat on his face.

Lance cleared his throat, smile turning mischievous, “I mean, tap is fine. Good catch.”

Keith nodded and concentrated on filling the glass. He could still feel heat on his face and prayed that the low light in the bar was hiding it. He didn’t… couldn’t look back at Lance who he knew was still smiling that smile.

Lance handed over his card as Keith set his drink in front of him. “Start a tab for me will ya?”

Nodding Keith took the card and set next to his station, all while avoiding those stunning blues Lance seemed to have aimed at him.

Keith moved on to group of women who were eagerly chatting and looking over the drink menu. Grateful to get his mind off a certain customer.

Settling into his _flirty_ smile, “What can I get started for you lovely ladies?”

____

 

 

Lance had to give it one more shot. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t.

Besides, he was enjoying the view.

Bless Shiro and his choice of uniform. The tight black tank that Keith wore was doing things for him. _Wonderful_ things. With arms like those it would be a shame to not have them on display.

He thanks god and the universe or whomever the powers that be are for that group of ladies ordering from Keith right now. Because all six of them ordered martinis. And _Oh_ how Keith worked that shaker for him. He didn’t even drop it or fumble, once.

_Them…_ he was doing it for them…

Damnit, he wishes Keith would do that for him.

Lance downs the rest of his beer and browses the drink menu for something. Ignoring the way Keith pockets yet another number someone casually slid over to him.

Lance waves Keith over once he’s finished showing off for a few more customers. He says nothing just arches a questioning brow at Lance.

“Can I try this Tequila Sunrise shot?” Lance points to the menu but Keith doesn’t even have to look just starts making the shot for him.

Lance watches him eagerly but is quickly disappointed. He’s seen Keith make these shots for people, women mostly, and he’s seen him do the flips with the bottles and twirls with the spoons.

But for Lance there was none of that. No showing off, no flare. He just mixes and pours, almost drops the bottle, and sets the shot in front of Lance with a barely there smile before moving on to the next customer.

Lance must admit he’s a little crushed. Keith must not be into guys or not into him, of course that had to be it. Lance just wasn’t that lucky to have this beautiful specimen of a man in front of him and have him interested in men as well. That would just ruin life’s strike of screwing Lance out of love.

With a sigh he downed the shot. At least it was good, he’ll have to order another. First more beer. If he has no chance with the hot bartender, then at least he’s already at the bar and can drown his sorrows for the night. 

 

____

Keith was mixing drinks nonstop. Pidge was doing the same at their end of the bar, easily keeping up with the pace of customer orders and the orders from the waitresses.

Keith fill another round for their waitress, Nyma, and watched her disappear into the crowd with her full tray. That was something Keith could never do, he’d would have spilled everything not two steps from the bar. That’s why he preferred the safety of being behind it.

Well it was mostly safe; however, he was not safe from Lance.

Lance is a few shots and a couple of beers into the night and shamelessly watching Keith’s every move. Normally this would be creepy but Keith kinda likes having Lance’s attention on him. He just wishes that Lance would knock it off with the winking, the sly grins, and the comments. Lance has complemented his arms like six times and even shot a couple of pickup lines his way as he mixed drinks. They weren’t even good pickup lines, but Keith found himself fighting back a blush every god damn time.

He was a fucking mess. Dropping glasses, fumbling with the bottles every time Lance so much as breathed in his direction.

Fuck he even slid a shot off the end of the bar after pushing it too far to the side.

A customer ordered a bottled beer. Keith went to perform the blade trick with the bottle opener. It was a simple, easy trick. One he did all the fucking time.

But he made the mistake of glancing over at Lance who took the opportunity to seductively blow him a kiss.

The bottle opener caught on the bottle and not the cap sending the whole thing flying into the air to his left and landing with a crash on the floor. Broken glass and beer all over the place. Thankfully it stayed on his side of the bar and didn’t hit someone, not so thankfully the mess is right in front of Lance.

Lance let out a low whistle and leaning over the bar to look at the mess he was partly responsible for, “Wel.. shhhit.” He slurred his words.

“Kogane get your shit together!” Pidge called from the other end.

Keith opened a new bottle for the waiting customer who seemed to be giggling at his expense.

“Sorry I was… distracted.”

“Maybe you should call Shiro because I think your distraction has had enough.” Pidge pointed over at Lance and sure enough he had not gotten up from leaning over the bar.

Sighing Keith flagged Nyma down, “Hey, can you cover the bar while I clean up?”

Nyma smiled knowingly, “Sure thing, you gotta take care of your admirer.”

Keith rolled his eyes and dialed Shiro as he pulled the mop from the back.

“What’s up?’ Shiro answered after a few rings, Keith could hear Curtis talking in the background.

“Can you come get Lance? He’s had a bit too much and is making my life hell.” Keith nearly dropped his phone while filling the mop bucket.

“He’s alone?” Shiro sounded surprised

“Yeah, he’s just been chilling at the bar all night, _watching me_.” Keith growled.

“Uh… Oh, oh,” Shiro suddenly burst into laughter, “How many glasses do I need to replace?”

“Not funny Shiro!” Keith huffed, “I’ve only broken a beer bottle.”

Shiro continued to laugh, “Fine, fine, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thank you.”

Keith rolled the mop bucket out and began to clean up. Lance lazily watched him from where his head rested on the bar.

“Yo… u can cleen me up any… any day… cause I’m a…a mess.” Lance tried to smile.

Keith kinda felt guilty. He really should have cut him off a while ago. Pausing in his efforts to clean up the broken bottle Keith poured Lance a glass of water. “Drink this.”

“No… can’t have any… mor...” Lance tried to push the glass away.

“It’s water you should really try to drink it.” Keith pushed the glass back.

Lance hummed and took the glass, slowly taking a drink. “Hmm… you take… care me… make gooood… boyfriend.” Lance smiled more to himself this time.

It still had Keith blushing.

He quickly turned away looking down at the floor. Cleaning up the rest of the glass and beer while trying to hide his face. Not even the dim lights of the bar could hide how red he was.

“Well, look at you.” Shiro was smiling at Lance as he cut through the crowd and wrapped an arm around his friend. “Having a bit too much fun tonight.”

Lance smiled leaning into Shiro, “Mmm maaay…be.”

“Let’s get you out of here.” Shiro said fixing Lance’s hair that had got messed up. “You can crash at my place. I bet Curtis will even make you a nice greasy breakfast in the morning.”

“Sounds… good.” Lance was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Let me get his tab.” Keith pulled up Lance’s tab taking off one of the more expensive shots as Keith really shouldn’t have let him drink so much.  

He slid Lance’s card and the slips over for him to sign. Lance signed one and wrote something on the other slip before sliding them both back to Keith and pocketing his card.

“Wait I only need one.” Keith tried to hand the other slip back but Lance wouldn’t take it.

“I…I knoww…” Lance stood with the help of Shiro.

“Make sure everything gets cleaned up.” Shiro said with an amused smirk.

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith watched them disappear into them crowd. He was relieved. Lance was in good hands and his night could get back to normal.

Glancing down at the slips Keith felt the heat rush to his face again. Lance had scribbled his name and number on the second slip. He hastily stuffed it into his pocket.

 

Last call comes and goes and the bar empties out. Keith offers to stay to clean the tables as well as the bar since Nyma covered for him and Pidge had to deal with him.

He was glad this night was over.

With everything cleaned Keith got ready to lock up. Complete with his nightly ritual of stopping by the trash can and emptying all the numbers women have slipped him throughout the night. Sorry ladies you never stood a chance.

He’s halfway across the parking lot to his bike when he remembers. He freezes in mid stride and dashes back into the bar, leaving the keys still hanging from the door as he starts rummaging through the trash can. He uncrumples the slips, the napkins, everything until he finds the one with the familiar name and stuffs it back into his pocket.


	2. Dating's Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a mess… His life was a mess.  
> Something started to buzz.   
> It took too long for Lance to realize his phone was buzzing in his pocket. By some miracle it still had a charge from the night before.   
> He didn’t dare look at the brightness of the screen, it was probably Veronica anyways.  
> “…ello”  
> A new voice came through, “Hi… is this Lance?”  
> The voice was familiar somehow… “Yeah… who’s this?”  
> “Keith.”  
> Keith…  
> Keith… Keith… was calling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! It took me way too long but life happens and I have had to learn how to work writing back into my life. I wanted to finish this before I started anything else. I still have so many Klance ideas that I want to do. I'm a slow writer so I guess I'll just be in this fandom forever. 
> 
> So here is smitten Lance, clumsy Keith and Hunk to the rescue.

Lance did not want to open his eyes. He could feel the pounding in his head already, why make it worse with light.

Ignoring the shuffling sounds from nearby. He tried to remember where he was without assaulting his eyes by opening them. A brief image of Shiro came to mind reminding him how he had left the bar.

Flashes of last night replayed in his head, most just seemed to blur together. One thing is for sure. He made a damn fool of himself.

He had been hitting on Keith even after he knew that he didn’t stand a chance. Poor guy must have been cussing Lance out in his head all night long.

He just couldn’t help himself the more he watched those arms and the more he had to drink… He owed Keith an apology the first chance he got. Lance was not going to let himself be remembered as _that_ guy at the bar.

“You should take these.” A voice broke through Lance’s thoughts.

Risking it, he cracked an eye open. Curtis stood there holding out some pain killers to him.

“I know your head has to be killing you right now.” Curtis gave him a sympathetic look.

Well he wasn’t wrong, “Thanks.”

“Drink this while I make you some breakfast.” Curtis handed off a glass of water before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lance groaned as he sat up to take the pills.

He was a mess… His life was a mess.

Something started to buzz.

It took too long for Lance to realize his phone was buzzing in his pocket. By some miracle it still had a charge from the night before.

He didn’t dare look at the brightness of the screen, it was probably Veronica anyways.

“…ello”

A new voice came through, “Hi… is this Lance?”

The voice was familiar somehow… “Yeah… who’s this?”

“Keith.”

Keith…

Keith… _Keith_ … was calling…

“Lance?” Keith sounded hesitant.

“Y-Yea… yeah it’s me.” Lance spotted Curtis in the kitchen eavesdropping and doing a horrible job of pretending he wasn’t. “Can you hold on a sec?”

Ignoring the pounding in his head as he stood and ducked into the bathroom. The pounding of his heart was not that easily ignored.

He took a deep breath and released it before putting the phone back to his ear. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Lance waited for and explanation for the call but only silence followed.

“Soooo… How did you get my number?” Lance couldn’t remember but he suspected…

“You... You gave it to me.” Keith was sounding hesitant making Lance feel guilty.

Oh god he should… “Look Keith… I should apologize for coming on to you so strong last night… I was drunk…”

“I noticed.”

“…and I know how weird it can be for a straight guy to have a guy hit on them…”

“Wait… what?”

“…I’m sure you get it all the time cause you’re hot…”

“…Umm…”

“…but I won’t do it again. I promise I won’t make things weird!”

There was the hesitance again.

Keith voice was shy, “What if… what if I want it to be weird?”

“What?!” Lance froze. He was leaning against the bathroom door, it holding him up as he dared to hope Keith means what he thinks he means.

Keith took a deep breath on the other end, “I’m… I’m not straight.”

Lance’s heart hit a rapid new pace as his brain flat lined…

“Are… are you there?” Keith asked after who knows how long. Lance surely didn’t, he thinks he may have gone brain dead for a moment.

“YES!” Lance nearly jumped at how loud his voice came out echoing through the bathroom. “You’re into guys?” forcing his voice back down to a reasonable volume.

“Yeah, I’m gay.”

“…But you flirt with all the women and do tricks for them?”

Keith huffed a laugh, “I’m a bartender and they tip really good when I show off.”

Lance gave an annoyed huff of his own, “But… But you didn’t when I hit on you!”

“That’s… different.”

“How is that different?!”

“I liked it.” Keith’s voice had gone shy again.

Lance was trying to jump start his brain again…

“When you did it, I liked it.” Keith continued. “And I got nervous.”

Lance sputtered back to life, “I… I made you nervous!”

“Yes…”

“How…”

“You are kinda…”

Lance waited.

“…like… attractive.” Keith’s shy tone rang like music to Lance’s ears.

“Really!” Lance blurted out, “Just… Kinda?”

“More like really attractive.”

“Keithy, Keithy boy you have made my day.”

“Good…”

“Want to make it even better?” Lance poured the charm on.

“…Okay.”

“Would you let me take you out to dinner tonight?” Lance bit his lip waiting for an answer.

“Sure, dinner sounds great.” Dare he say Keith’s voice sounded excited.

Lance silently fist bumped the air. “Perfect! I’ll pick you up around 7, text me your address.”

“Okay.”

“See ya then.” His smile couldn’t get any wider.

Lance tried to contain his excitement but hopping around the bathroom like an over excited bunny was reminding him of just how hungover he still was.

Lance flung the bathroom door open to find Shiro and Curtis suspiciously inspecting a picture frame across the hall.

“You two are horrible.” Lance huffed.

“Does this look crooked to you?” Shiro gestured to the frame ignoring Lance.

Curtis shrugged then turned to Lance, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks Curtis.” Lance’s stomach growled to support his gratitude. “Shiro, what kind of food does Keith like?”

____

 

Lance stepped out into the living room of his shared apartment in what had to be his sixth outfit in the past twenty minutes.

Hunk stood by the door already in his Chef uniform for work.

Lance did a twirl, “How do I look?” This time he was wearing a light blue button up and dark blue jeans.  

“You look great. Just like the last outfit you had on.” Hunk grabbed his keys. “I have to go set up though, so no more changing.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m missing something?” Lance fidgeted with his shirt.

“Got your lucky shirt on?”

Lance lifted the edge of is button up to revel an undershirt with tiny robot lions all over. “Yes…”

“…you’re fine.”

“Hunk maybe…”

“NOPE” Hunk’s stern voice froze Lance into place. “Dude you look great and you will be great. You said this guy already saw you a drunk mess so I don’t see how this,” He gestured to Lance’s clothes, “could possible chase him away.”

“But…”

“Uh-Uh,” Hunk’s finger was now in his face, “You look great, you are taking him to the best restaurant in town, mine. This date is going to be great, unless he turns out to be a jerk. Then I’ll throw him out and make you your favorite ice cream.” Hunk’s big smile put Lance at ease.

There is a comfort in knowing that Hunk will be there too. He’ll be back in the kitchen but he will be there. “Hunk you are the best.”

“I know, now have fun tonight.” With that Hunk was out the door.

____

 

Keith paced back and forth. He was never good at waiting.

“Sit down you’re making me nauseous.” Romelle whined from her spot curled into Allura’s side. Kosmo curled at her feet.

“Keith she’s right you should sit down.” Allura always the supporting girlfriend.

Keith’s steps stopped and he smoothed the soft fabric of his shirt again.

“You look fine so don’t even ask.” Allura didn’t even look up from her book and Romelle giggled at his pout.

It was the nicest shirt he had. It was plain black but the fabric was smooth like silk but not silk… Romelle would know she picked it and his dark jeans out for him. She was the only reason Allura or him looked halfway decent when they left the apartment.   

A soft knock sounded at the door followed by Romelle squealing and sprinting to the door before Keith could register what was happening.

Still too slow to catch up he watched as Romelle flung open the door reveling a surprised looking Lance.

 

“Hi! You must be Lance.” Romelle grabbed his arm and towed Lance into the living room where Allura finally put down her book.

 

“Yeah…” Lance’s eyes were scanning the room. “is Keith…” Lance’s eyes found him and his whole face brighten. That smile blinding Keith already and bringing out a smile of his own.

“Oh, he is very handsome.” Romelle was walking around Lance, hand on her chin. “Stylish too.”

Keith watched Lance blush as he bent down to pet Kosmo who had been sniffing around his shoes.

 “Romelle darling lets stop embarrassing Keith.” Thankfully Allura wrapped an arm around Romelle to stop her inspection of Lance. “Hello, we are Keith’s roommates. I’m Allura and this is my girlfriend Romelle.”

Lance took Allura’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to finally see the face of the _hottie from the bar_.” Romelle smirked at Keith.  

Keith finally remembered how his legs worked and stepped up next to Lance ignoring his ‘ _Oh really’_ grin. “Hi… um we should get going.”

“Hey, yeah, yeah.” Lance followed Keith to the door. “It was nice meeting you.” He gave Allura and Romelle a small wave.

“Have a good time.” Allura called after them.

Keith felt the tension ease once they were in the hallway.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked all smiles. “Cause I’m gonna take you to the best place in town.”

 

Keith was not expecting to be taken to one of the most popular restaurants in town. Dare he say that he was a bit impressed when Lance just walked up to the hostess and they were seated without waiting.

“Did you make reservations?” Keith asked once their waiter left to get their drinks.

“Naw, I just know the cook. This is his parents place and he always saves me a table if I ask. Plus, he's my roommate.” Lance smiled.

“Oh.”

“Are you impressed by my connections?” Lance shot that blinding smile again.

Yes… “I wouldn't say impressed…”

Lance pouted.

“...but it's not working against you.” Keith smiled while fidgeting with his fork before almost dropping it.

Picking up the menu he looked over his options. A few minutes passed before he noticed that Lance was not looking at his menu but instead watching him.

“What?” Keith wondered if he had already messed up his shirt and quickly glanced down to check. Romelle would kill him.

Lance just smirked leaning on the table to rest his chin on his hand. “Nothing you're just cute when you're thinking.”

The menu slipped from Keith's fingers, skidded off the table and down to the floor.

Lance was on his feet before Keith could react, “I got it.” He handed it back to Keith in a bow with way too much flair. “Try the Tortellini it's by far the best you'll ever have.”

Keith ignored the heat in his face, nodding as he took the menu from Lance. He promptly opened it to hide behind while his face returned to its natural color.

 ____

 

Lance thought Keith was cute. Just everything he was doing was so adorable and Lance was not prepared for this. He was struggling with the one thing he was known for.  Talking…

He waited for Keith to put the menu down before starting the conversation.

“Did you find something that sounded good?”

Keith shrugged, “The Tortellini sounds good.”

“You won’t be disappointed I promise.” Lance grinned. “Do you like Italian?”

“Yeah I guess it’s alright.” Keith relaxed into his seat a bit.

“Is it your favorite or do you like something else?”

“Are you seriously asking what my favorite food is?”

“Well I want to get to know you and I have to start somewhere.”

“Well, I would say that Korean barbecue is probably my favorite. What about you?”

“Pretty much anything my mom makes when I go home. Everything is just perfect.” Lance smiled fondly to himself.

Keith noticed. “Where is home?”

“Cuba but most of them are close by. What about you? Is home here?”

“Now it is but I grew up in Texas.” He shrugged “Shiro moved out here and I followed.”

 

The waiter came by dropping off their drinks and taking their order. Lance took the moment to think about what he wanted to ask next.

 

Keith fidgeted, and was inspecting his fork when he shyly asked, “Do you like dogs?”

“This is a serious question isn’t it, this could end right here if I answer wrong.” Lance made a show of tapping his chin in thought.

“Yes, now answer the question.” Keith pressed.

“I love dogs… and cats, and most animals in general, I even have a cow back in Cuba. His name is Kaltenecker.”

Keith seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

“Did I pass?”

“Can I meet the cow?”

“Of course, he’s part of the family you have to meet him.”

Keith smiled, “Okay.”

An awkward silence stretches between them and Lance desperately searches for a new topic to discuss.

“So…” Lance started to speak, he couldn’t stand silence for very long but didn’t really have a topic to talk about. Quickly he scanned the other tables around him looking for anything that he might be able to start a conversation with. His gaze landed on a little girl with mismatched socks…

“Do you match your socks?” Lance grimaced at the question that just left his lips. Did he really just ask that? Oh god, he did!

“Um yeah, cause they’re all white.” Keith’s voice broke through Lance’s internal crisis, giving him confused look.

Lance’s brain caught on two things, one being the complete humiliation on the fact he just asked his date about socks. Second was the fact that this hottie in front of him didn’t own any fun socks. Like you have to live a little.

Lance just ran with it, “First, I take full responsibility for that being a lame question. Second, you need colored socks, have a little fun! I’m gonna buy you galaxy socks!”

Keith huffs a small laugh at that and Lance is stunned for a moment, because it should be illegal to have that cute of a laugh. And that smile! It’s small and shy and making Lance’s insides do flips.

“Are… are you against sneaking food into the movies?” Keith suddenly asks.

Lance has to let the question seep into his head as he’s hung up on that smile.

He must be taking too long because Keith grows nervous. “I… just… it’s a silly question…”

“What? No! It’s a great question.” Lance laughed, “I actually have this old army jacket that I always wear to the movies. It has so many pockets inside and out. I snuck a two-liter bottle of soda in once.”

Keith laughed again at that, and the conversation shifted to movies. Effortlessly now that they had a topic to talk about. Lance discovered that Keith is a huge conspiracy theory fan. Once Keith got on the topic of aliens you couldn’t stop him from talking. Lance loved it. It was a side he hadn’t seen yet and he was going to do everything he could to bring that side of Keith out as often as he could.

The waiter came by with their food and the conversation lulled as they ate. But Lance wanted to know more and again he found that he was desperately searching for another topic of conversation. And again that little girl with the mismatched sock caught his attention.

“How do you feel about kids?” he asked in between bites.

Keith’s fork slipped from his hand, somehow knocking over his wine glass. In an effort to save the wine Keith reaches for the fallen glass and hits Lance’s plate flipping it straight onto his chest.

Keith stared wide eyed for spilt second before fumbling with the napkins to clean up the mess.

It was sort of an amazing, yet tragic, domino effect. God this man was such a cute disaster.

 

 

____

 

Keith stares horrified at Lance’s shirt that is now covered in pasta sauce. He doesn’t know what to do and just sits frozen before trying to clean up the mess he just made. Lance excuses himself and rushes to the bathroom.

It had been going so well. It was the best date Keith had had in a long time. It was the only date Keith had had in a long time.

Keith hastily tried wiping up the spilled wine and pasta while he was trying not to have a complete meltdown and resisted the urge to bolt.

“Let me help you with that.” A large man in a chef uniform cleared the plates into a tub he brought and began to wipe up the remaining mess.

“Sorr…” Keith began but was quickly shushed.

“Nope not your fault accidents happen. I’ll get ya cleaned up here and you two can continue your meal.” Hunk, as was stitched onto the chest of his chef coat, gave Keith one of the warmest smiles he has ever seen. The man’s friendly nature instantly had Keith relaxing a bit.

“It happens often with me. I’m sure he’s never going to call me again.” Keith dropped his head to the now clean table.

“Who? Lance?” Hunk smiled as Keith peeked up at him, “He’s been on worse dates trust me, there was one time that ended with him tied to a tree and his car stolen. I’m Hunk by the way, Lance’s friend and roommate. Trust me you haven’t chased him away, in fact knowing him he is probably more worried about you right now.”

“But I…”  

“Nope. No buts. This is nothing, it’s all cleaned up now and I’m gonna have your waiter bring out dessert for you while I check on Lance. How does lava cake and ice cream sound?”

“…sounds good.”

Hunk patted his shoulder, “Good they’ll bring it right out, and no worries man he’s already stuck on you. A little spilled wine won’t change that. He’ll be back in no time.”

Keith hoped he was right.

____

Lance hastily tries to clean off his shirt. He soon gives up and just takes it off and shoves the whole thing under the running water.

Really, he doesn’t care about the shirt. He cares more about the man he left sitting at the table and the fear that he might not be there when he gets back.

It’s mostly clean when Hunk finds him trying to dry it under the hand dryer on the wall. “HUNK! Please tell me he’s still here!”

Lance instantly relaxes at Hunk’s smile, “He is, I helped clean up the table and told him you’d be right out. Desserts on the way too.”

“Hunk you’re a lifesaver.” Lance inspected the shirt and shoved it under the dryer again.

“Yeah I know, but buddy that isn’t gonna to work.” Hunk waved at the dripping shirt in Lance’s hands. “Just let me take it home.”

“What and go out there in _this_?” Lance looked down over his lucky shirt that survived the incident without a spot on it.

“Yeah dude. I don’t think he’s gonna care, he’s just as nervous as you are right now.”

Lance inspected the tiny robot lions again. They were clean but they were… tiny robot lions. All over his shirt…

“This is ridiculous.” Lance shoved the still wet blue shirt into Hunk’s hands. “I guess it’s better than keeping him waiting.”

“It’s your lucky shirt remember, so everything will be fine.” Hunk headed for the door.

Lance sighed and followed him out hoping that Keith won’t tease him once he sat down.

 

 

Keith didn’t seem to notice him right away, too busy stabbing his ice cream with his spoon not taking a bite.

Lance took his seat, “Sorry for making you wait.”

“Oh no it was my fault,” Keith quickly apologized, “You asked about kids and I panicked…”

It hit Lance then, he thought back to the question he had asked earlier, “Oh god I didn’t mean…” Lance had to laugh at himself, “Man I’m sorry, I was trying to ask if you were cool with kids cause I babysit my niece and nephew a lot.”

Keith visibly relaxed. “Oh… yeah.” He smiled a little to himself, “Yeah I don’t mind them…  Um… Sorry… about your shirt…” He huffed a short laugh.

Lance glanced down ready for the rejection...

“I like this one better.” Keith sounded genuine.

Lance smoothed out the fabric on his chest. “This my good sir, is my lucky shirt. Is it working?”

“Well… we’re both still here and it looks good on you.”

He swears Keith’s face looks a little more flushed then in did a second ago. 

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

They both dug into their ice cream and lava cakes. Talking about robot lions while Lance tells the story about how his car got stolen and he was tied to a tree since Hunk spilled his secrets. But he was pleased to hear Keith’s story about stealing Shiro’s car. It is hilarious and makes Keith that much hotter, cause, yeah, Lance is totally into the bad boy nerd thing Keith has going for him.

 

 ____

 

Keith is happy to say that he finished his ice cream and made it out of the restaurant without further incident. He can’t say the same for the walk down the street to the theater. Lance expertly weaved through the other people on the street all while reading off movie listings from his phone.

Keith desperately tried to follow but his eyes got caught on the swing of Lance’s hips more than once. And more than once he tripped over his own feet. Or that bus bench. A trash can. That corner of the building that came out of nowhere…

It was a dog that wrapped its leash around his legs that had Lance wrapping an arm around his waist. “You good there, buddy?”

Lance’s smile was blinding him again.

“Uh huh…”

Lance and the dog’s owner quickly untangled Keith before Lance was back to reading off the movies to him. Keith didn’t hear a word of it as Lance had kept his arm wrapped around his waist.

Awkwardly Keith copied the move and slipped his arm around Lance.

Lance’s smile never faded, not even when he stopped walking. “Keith, I’m not see anything worth seeing. It’s like we are a week too early cause the _Paladins_ movie comes out next week. All that is out now is mushy chic flicks and I’m not gonna torture you with those just yet.”

“But you like them.”

Lance raised a skeptical brow at him, “Do you really want to see _Love Strong Like a Love Song_?”

Keith grimaced, “Is there singing?”

“Yes”

Keith hesitated.

 “You’re hesitating so I’m gonna take that as a no.” Lance grinned before returning to scrolling through the listings again.

“Maybe.” Keith could feel his face heating up just thinking about… “Maybe… If you want… w-we can just see the _Paladins_ movie next week?”

He knew what he was asking and he was too damn nervous to look up from the spot on the sidewalk to see Lance’s reaction. He did however feel the way Lance stilled under his arm before he was squeezing Keith with the arm already around him and swinging his around to face him.

“Like a second date?!”

If Keith had to show you excitement, he would just show you a picture of Lance’s face right now.

____

 

Lance didn’t want this to end. Sure, he scored a second date, Keith even liked his lucky shirt but Lance didn’t want this night to end here. Then he saw it.

“Come on,” He grabbed Keith’s hand and cut across the street to the shopping center, not coming to a stop until they were both in front of the store.

“Lance why are we here?” Keith asked as Lance once again helped him catch his balance before running into someone again. Lance was honestly beginning to find Keith’s clumsiness kinda cute. Okay really cute.

“I’m gonna build you a bear!” Lance didn’t wait for a reply as he dragged Keith into the Build-A-Bear.

You can learn a lot about someone in a Build-A-Bear. For instance Keith doesn’t like bears.

“No.” Keith crossed his arms and glared at the bear in Lance’s hand.

“Ok… how about this one?” Lance held up a red dinosaur.

“No.” Keith huffed again. “Lance this isn’t necessary.”

“Yes, it is.” Lance scanned the selection again, there was a Deadpool but Keith didn’t seem too interested in that one either. He was about to give up on his romantic gesture when he noticed something caught Keith’s attention.

“Oh really?” Lance teased, “This is going to be so cute when we’re done with it!”

Lance practically climbed up the wall to get the animal off the top shelf. An hour later they were walking out with a soft gray hippo dressed as a biker with galaxy socks. And Keith may have rolled his eyes at least twenty times during the whole thing, but the small smile on his face told Lance he loved it.

 

____

 

Keith nervously led the way back to his apartment. He had really enjoyed his date with Lance but now it was coming to an end and Keith was getting nervous. Honestly, Keith can’t say he’s got a good dating history. Or much a history at all. So when it came to an end Keith is faced with the question of if it was too soon to try for a kiss. He wanted to kiss Lance but did Lance want to be kissed?

Keith fumbled for his keys as they approached the apartment door. Still pondering the kiss or not kiss question.

The keys slip through his fingers. Keith kneels down to pick them up as Lance steps ahead, turning slightly to see why Keith has stopped.

Keith would later blame it on Lance’s eyes, or his blinding smile, or all of Lance in that moment.

Whatever it is, it’s Lance’s fault that as Keith stands their eyes meet and he stumbles, tripping over his own feet, pitching forward toward Lance.

Luckily, the door breaks their fall. Keith freezes as he braces himself just enough to not squish Lance, but he’s got him pinned back against the door.

They are both stunned for a moment before Lance is giggling as he leans forward and places his soft lips onto Keith’s rapidly reddening cheek.

“You’re just perfect.” Lance mumbles before he tilts Keith’s face to catch his lips for the next kiss.

Keith finds bliss for about five seconds before the door is giving way and they are both falling again.

“Oh dear.” Allura eloquently states as Keith and Lance both groan in a pile on the floor of the apartment entryway. “Thought I heard a noise.”

Lance was giggling again as Keith helped him to his feet.

“I had fun and I’ll text you later.” Lance left one more soft kiss on Keith’s cheek before leaving.

Keith closed the door leaning his back against it, hugging his new hippo friend. Somehow him being a fumbling fool hadn’t ruined their date and he even had another one lined up for next week.

“That is just adorable.” Allura’s voice broke into Keith’s thoughts.

He looked up just in time to catch her snapping a picture.

“Hey!”

“I need to send this to Shiro!” Romelle appeared out of nowhere and snatched the phone from Allura’s hand and took off into the apartment.

“No!” Keith bolted after her.

Allura just smiled as chaos erupted.

____

 

4 Months Later

Lance will admit he likes to sneak in and watch his man work. Keith’s got some moves. He’s very good at being a bartender and putting on a show for everyone.

But there is one thing he likes even more.

“Hey babe!” Lance calls over and grins wildly as the bottle Keith was flipping slips through his fingers. Luckily Lance was ready and waiting to catch it.

“Damnit Lance don’t do that!” Keith pouted.

Lance smiled even wider as he noticed Keith is wearing the tank top he bought him. It was black, as per Shiro’s uniform requirements, with white lettering saying _Can’t touch this_.

“Babe you know I have to.” Lance leaned over the bar, “So when’s your break?”

“Lance I’m gonna band you from the bar if you keep trying to steal Keith away.” Pidge called over from her station.

“It’s about time for my break Pidge, I’ll be back before the rush hits. I’ve gotta change out a couple kegs anyways.” Keith smiled at her before leading Lance to the back.

Lance helped switch out the kegs before perching himself on top of a stack of empty creates. Keith finishes hooking everything into place before making his way over to Lance. He slots himself between Lance’s legs. He pauses as he leans in, eyes on something over Lance’s shoulder.

“The cam is on isn’t it.” Lance huffs.

“Yeah.” Keith growls. He eyes it for a moment longer before he’s whispering, “Fuck it.” and presses his lips to Lance’s like they haven’t kissed in months instead of a day ago.

Lance tried not to laugh as Keith continued to kiss him. Hands wondering to places that maybe they shouldn’t. He gave up though when Keith moved to his neck and Lance glanced back enough to see that the Keg Cam light was now off.

Pidge was going to band him for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)
> 
> **Do Not Repost. I do not give permission to post my work anywhere.**

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite part is when Keith hits himself in the face with a spoon... poor boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)


End file.
